Brilliance
by Nephthys Snape
Summary: Bilbo/Fili one shot. Fili is a very dazzling, distracting creature. How could Bilbo not notice?


Disclaimer - I lay no claim to characters/setting. I make no profit. This is purely for entertainment.

* * *

The first thing Bilbo had noticed about Fíli, once he was of a mind to notice anything at all beyond irritation, was his mouth. Not that surprising, framed as it was by short braids. Yet, it wasn't those that drew his eye, least ways he didn't think so. A flash of teeth and the mischievous, happy quirk of pink, full lips… How could he not notice?

Once he noticed, he noticed frequently. Those lips were quite distracting. As days went by, Bilbo realized so was the rest of the young Dwarf. His eyes sparkled and danced, his hair shone like rays of sunlight, and his laughter was full and infectious.

Some of the thoughts that came to the Hobbit's mind were scandalous, and he often found himself needing to duck his head to hide a flush to his skin. If the others did notice, they always assumed he was embarrassed by whatever tale was being spun. They really did have a defined idea of his sensibilities. Bilbo was fine to leave it that way, better than the truth, he felt. Teasing was better than scorn.

But, the longer he was with the company, the harder it was. Notions of a lustful nature were tempered with other desires. Fíli's presence was so bright and all consuming, and he and his brother tried to include Bilbo, though often as the butt of a joke.

In Rivendell, Fíli came to him, alongside Kíli, to apologize. They felt responsible for the trouble with the Trolls. He couldn't find it in himself to not forgive. They'd not _made_ him go after the ponies. He was fairly certain they'd not learned a lesson, but he couldn't withstand their wounded puppy faces. The brilliance of the sun shone from their grins when he acquiesced, and Bilbo's heart stuttered in his chest as he ducked his head and muttered excuses to be _anywhere_ else, stumbling over his words.

Kíli nudged Fíli with his elbow then with a wink to Bilbo beat the Hobbit in a hasty retreat. Bilbo blinked, trying to figure out what was going on.

"The, uh, gardens seem nice," Fíli said, awkwardly. "May I join you?"

Bilbo blinked again and stared a moment before looking toward the garden he'd just said he wanted to explore. It was an excuse, though he did wish to spend time there. He'd just had no immediate plans to do so. Looking back at Fíli, he tried to figure out the joke. Dwarves and gardens didn't mix. "You? Want to see a garden?" He asked dumbly.

"Show me what is so special in green leaf and perfumed air." He looked at the Hobbit, face open and honest. Bilbo could not deny him.

Turning, he walked with Fíli down the path through hedge and into a beautiful garden. The path was smooth stone and soft moss, and beautiful flowers spread back from it to elegant shrubbery and old, majestic trees. Soft, sweet grass spread over the ground, and Bilbo couldn't help but step onto it and curl his toes through the silken blades.

He let out a small appreciative sound, closing his eyes to enjoy the ground beneath his feet and the sun upon his face. Fíli's presence slipped his mind until he felt a shadow on his face. His eyes jerked open, and he looked up into the blond's face, set with a focus that made Bilbo's stomach quiver. He swallowed nervously.

"You're glowing, Bilbo," Fíli spoke softly. "I've never seen you look so happy."

The Hobbit smiled at him. "This place is amazing." The magic and life all around him was soothing, peaceful. He truly could lose himself to the place, forget everything else. "Everything is alive and beautiful, and it's so… safe here." He shook his head, not sure how else to explain it.

Fíli looked around. "You really do love all this _green_." He seemed as confused as amazed.

Bilbo grabbed his hand and led him over to a nearby flowering shrub. He reached out and delicately cupped a bloom. "This is _life_, Fíli. You see beauty in hard stone gem and metal, which are beautiful but they're so _cold_ and lifeless. They shine and glitter and last forever and you have to work so hard to get them." The hobbit shook his head not understanding. "This bloom is just as colorful and lasts but a moment in time. It's fragile and delicate, so easily destroyed, but it offers _so_ much to the world. Without these, even you Dwarves would suffer. _All_ life is connected to all this green, all these flowers; depends on it for food, shelter, and, yes, beauty. Standing here, you can _feel_ it in the air and the ground beneath our feet. Everything is so _alive_."

He stroked the petal of the flower gently. It was soft and smooth against his thumb, and he carefully let the bloom lie back in the leaves so he didn't bruise it. Glancing up, he gaged Fíli's expression.

The Dwarf was watching the flower, a slight frown on his face. He was rolling something around in that golden head of his. "Thank you, Bilbo, for sharing this with me," he said finally, looking at the Hobbit and offering a small, honest smile.

"It is my pleasure, Fíli." He gave the Dwarf's arm a pat then returned to the stone path.

"I need to speak with Balin, but… May I join you here again, Bilbo?" He looked earnest and so hopeful, Bilbo couldn't have denied him if he'd wanted.

"Of course," he told Fíli, trying not to sound too eager. Bilbo smiled when the Dwarf grinned and shouted his thanks as he raced off.

Shaking his head, Bilbo walked further into the garden, finding a nice sunny bench to pull himself up on and enjoy the scenery around him. He felt a warm tingle in his belly as he thought about Fíli wanting to join him again, in the garden; a place one really would never expect to find any Dwarf let alone a young, active prince usually only interested in a bit of fun, when not seeing to some duty for his uncle. It occurred to him again it _might_ be part of some ploy, a prank for a later date given Kíli's behavior earlier, but Bilbo didn't think so. Fíli had been so out of character, from what the Hobbit had seen of him.

* * *

The next day, after he'd eaten luncheon with Gandalf and Lord Elrond, Bilbo went to check on the Dwarves. He liked to see what they were up to a few times a day. One could never guess with that lot.

He found some of them lounging with their pipes while others tumbled and wrestled about. He shook his head at their antics. They could be so… carefree, and he was happy to see them so. He did not think the joy would last, not with a dragon waiting on them.

"Bilbo!" Fíli's voice called, and the young Dwarf hopped up from beside Bofur and came over to him, grin splitting his face. "Are you headed to the gardens?" He asked eagerly, and again Bilbo couldn't help but be suspicious. He glanced around at the others; some of which seemed suspicious or surprised by the question as much as he did, especially Thorin.

"Uh… yes?" He answered, though it was more of a question. Bilbo gave an uncertain look to the blond.

Fíli continued to grin. "Great! I've been looking forward to it all day." He took the Hobbit around the shoulders with a strong arm. "Can we go now?" He seemed oblivious to the stares and glances being thrown around by the other Dwarves.

Bilbo eyed the young Dwarf, but it was hopeless to deny him. "Alright," he acquiesced, and before the word was even done, Fíli was leading him away from the others.

The distance to the garden they'd been to the day before was short, and Fíli's stride was purposeful and long, at least for Bilbo. Soon, they found themselves alone, and the Dwarf led him to a bench before suddenly seeming hesitant. Fíli helped Bilbo to sit then shifted on his feet anxiously.

The Hobbit frowned, concerned. "Fíli?" The young Dwarf never even acted this nervous when in trouble with Thorin, from what Bilbo had seen.

"Balin said Hobbits… that you're children of Yavanna." He shifted on his feet again. He looked at the ground a moment before his eyes met Bilbo's.

He really wasn't sure why that was important. "Yes, we Hobbits believe that. Elves and Men don't usually agree. I'd never wondered what Dwarves thought," he answered, watching him in puzzlement.

Fíli shifted anxiously again. "Mahal… Mahal and Yavanna are wed. Way I see it… I mean… There's no reason Hobbits and Dwarves aren't, couldn't… What I'm trying to say," he flushed and stepped closer. "I find you to be… I really don't know a word, but I want to kiss you," he rushed out.

Bilbo could only stare, feeling heat climb up his neck into his face and ears. He couldn't have possibly heard that right. Surely, he was hallucinating or Fíli had noticed his attention and was playing a joke, a rather cruel one. Bilbo liked to think Fíli incapable of being that cruel.

"If you don't… I'll understand if you don't want me to," Fíli continued speaking when Bilbo didn't respond. He looked skittish and upset. No longer did he shift or fidget. Fíli had gone completely, eerily still, and his face was shuttered.

Bilbo could see, though, how he had… dulled, and the Hobbit hated it. "No!" He said suddenly, and far too loudly. He reached out to grab one broad, rough hand between his own smaller, smoother ones.

Fíli jerked as if slapped and took a small step backward. He looked around nervously, like seeking a quick exit; Bilbo gripped his hand tighter.

"I mean, Fíli, that I would like that, too," the Hobbit told him after a moment, keeping his voice reassuring and gentle. He stroked the back of the Dwarf's hand, keeping it sandwiched between his own. "Nothing would make me happier."

The prince seemed to mull that over for several moments before he raised his free hand to cup Bilbo's smooth cheek. The world seemed to slow down around them, and all Bilbo could hear was the rush of blood in his ears and the increased thump of his heart, which felt lodged in his throat. He did not notice his breath was caught, until he tried to gasp as Fíli's lips barely brushed against his own.

As kisses went, it was brief and soft. There was barely anything to it at all. Bilbo had never experienced anything more amazing. His eyes fluttered closed, and he clutched his fingers on Fíli's coat. He could feel his entire body thrumming with warmth and emotion.

The scrape of Fíli's hand against his cheek drew his attention, and he opened his eyes to meet bright blue. The Dwarf prince seemed to be looking inside of him. Bilbo shivered. "I would do so again," Fíli spoke, voice soft and deep.

The Hobbit shivered again. "Please." He tightened his grip on the Dwarf's coat, looking up at him desperately.

Fíli's lips were firmer upon his, stayed longer. Bilbo lost himself to it, leaning his weight into the prince. Strong arms wound around him, pulling him from the bench and holding him tightly. He sighed into the kiss, content to lose himself there in the garden in Fíli's arms.

Eventually, Fíli moved his lips away. He smiled at Bilbo, warming the Hobbit from the inside out. "I do not wish to rush this," the Dwarf prince said as he cupped Bilbo's cheek in his hand once more.

"No, you're right." Bilbo reluctantly pulled back from him. "Sit with me?"

Fíli gave a nod and took a seat beside Bilbo on the stone bench. He took the Hobbit's hand, holding it loosely. Bilbo leaned into him, closing his eyes and enjoying the quiet and Fíli.

Time passed, but Bilbo hardly noticed until Bifur came looking for them. The Dwarf growled and motioned something that Bilbo didn't follow, as usual. He watched quietly as Fíli gave a nod and Bifur left them alone again.

Having sat up when he'd heard Bifur approach, the Hobbit looked up at the prince curiously. "Is something wrong?"

Fíli smiled at him and leaned down to kiss him softly. "No. Uncle sent him to find me, to make sure I wasn't causing trouble. I apparently can't be out of sight for so long without getting into trouble."

Bilbo chuckled. "He's probably right." The Hobbit smiled up at him.

"Are you trouble, Bilbo?" Fíli asked, voice soft. He smiled softly, eyes twinkling in mischief.

"I'm sure you uncle would vehemently say so."

"Despite what Thorin thinks, he doesn't know all, and he's not always right." Fíli kissed Bilbo again. "It's close to time for supper. We should join the others."

"Supper?!" Bilbo looked up at the sky. Where had the time gone? He couldn't believe they'd been sitting so long.

The prince chuckled. "You were lost in my magnificent presence, were you?" Fíli teased, eyes still dancing brilliantly.

Bilbo felt his face heat up as he flushed. He refused to answer, though they both knew the truth of it. No doubt he'd have sat there until dark without realizing time was passing.

"I had not realized either." Fíli cupped his cheek and kissed him yet again. "I could lose myself in you."

The Hobbit smiled at the Dwarf. "We don't _have_ to go to supper."

Fíli laughed softly. "I can't starve my Hobbit."

"I'm yours, am I?" Bilbo smirked. He could get used to that.

"Yes," he answered with finality before slipping off the bench. "Come, Bilbo. Let's get the heckling over with." Fíli held a hand out to help Bilbo to his feet. He pulled him close once he was.

Bilbo leaned into him with a smile, soaking up the warmth of the prince's body and presence. He knew he'd follow Fíli anywhere. He'd caught the Sun, and he wasn't about to let go.


End file.
